


seven eleven

by dykespeon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Blood, F/F, Implied Death, Short One Shot, i have like no continuation for this imagined i just wanted to write it, idk what i was thinking writing this i just thought up this scenario in my head, this isnt even very shippy i just want those extra tags so ppl read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: luz gets a strange customer at her summer night job.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	seven eleven

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! turn away if ur a little squeamish pls, nothing super explicit happens but there is some very implied murder going on
> 
> sorry if u expected chapter 2 of arrow in my heart from me, hopefully ill get it out in the coming days, i just wanted to write this little oneshot

The buzz of the LED ceiling lights mixed with the whirring of the small fan behind her were just enough to let Luz space out behind the counter at her summer job at 7/11. She hadn't seen a customer in hours and whatever hellish time it was, it was dead pitch black outside. There was nothing to do but stand there in the store and stare into space considering Luz had no co-workers at the time and nobody was posting on social media at the deadly hour it was. She wasn't pulled back into reality until, after an agonizingly long time of nothingness, she heard the bell that went off whenever a customer entered the store. _Finally, another human being_ , she thought.

Luz didn't exactly see what she was expecting at the door, though. Instead of some drunk person out too late or a truck driver or something, no, it was a girl from her school, Amity Blight. Now, she'd never interacted with Amity, but she was a girl with a reputation to uphold, she knew that much. The top student, insanely rich, heiress to the Blight fortune, etcetera etcetera…

So why the _hell_ was she soaked in blood, covered in dirt, looking like she didn't give a single shit about the world?

After staring for what was definitely way too long in shock, Luz stuttered out, “Uh– welcome to 7/11, ma'am. Are you like… okay?”

Amity, who had already moved to grab a box of trash bags from the aisle closest to the door, just nodded and replied, “Yeah, the blood isn't mine.”

_Ominous_. Luz felt stunned at her response, then wondered if she should call the cops or something. Wait, would she be considered a key witness to a murder, then? If that was even what happened. Maybe she just… happened to be covered in blood for some reason. Why all the dirt? Did she come in from the woods nearby or something? What the fuck was–

Her thoughts were interrupted by Blight dumping her items on the counter. Trash bags, a pack of Skittles, and a slushie. How lovely.

“Ring me up,” Amity deadpanned. “I haven't got all night.”

“... Right.” Luz started scanning each item one by one. “So, uh. Where'd the blood come from?”

“I hit a deer or something.” It sounded like Amity wasn't even trying to cover up how much of a lie that was.

“Cool. Is that all for today?” Luz tried to keep her internal panic from surfacing. Especially since now the panic was turning into interest. Now she wanted to know what was actually going on.

“No, get me a pack of Camels. Gonna need those.”

“Got it.” She opened the cabinet of cigarettes that hung above, grabbed a pack, and rang them up. “Your total's… $6.66.”

Amity snorted, then pulled out her wallet and slid a $10 bill on the countertop. “Keep the change.” Luz just nodded robotically, then inputted the money in the cash register. She bagged Amity's items (save for the slushie) and handed them over, as well as the receipt.

“Have an, uh, excellent night,” She managed the get out, forcing a grin.

Amity took a moment, looking her up and down and then staring at her for a moment. She had this weirdly calm look in her eyes, like she'd already accepted the consequences of whatever the hell of an atrocity she'd committed that night. “You're gonna call the cops, yeah?”

Luz quickly shook her head. She didn't want trouble with this girl at all.

“Hm. Wanna go see what I actually killed?”

Morbid curiosity filled Luz's mind. What if she never knew who or what Amity killed that night ever in her life? What if Amity got caught and she was questioned as a witness, then as a potential accomplice, then had to go to court or something? What if Amity freaked out and killed _her_ to make sure nothing got out? _Oh, God_.

“Yeah, sure. Let's go.”


End file.
